


A Song About Being Happy

by rainpuddles



Category: Clover
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/pseuds/rainpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suu is grateful. Takes place at the end of volume 2, so watch out for spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song About Being Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my third-person sample for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/crucible_rpg/profile)[**crucible_rpg**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/crucible_rpg/), but it doesn't really have anything to do with the game's setting. Blah blah, I liked it enough to post it here.

It was sad, that she hadn't had a proper chance to say goodbye to Kazuhiko. But she had been able to tell him that she'd found what she had been looking for, and in a way, that was a little better than saying goodbye.

Kazuhiko didn't need to know what the future had in store for her, after all.

Suu closed her eyes as she began humming to herself, and felt her wings unfold and spread wide open on her back. When she opened her eyes again, she glanced at the now broken down statue and felt her delicate feet leave the ground as she set flight towards it. She landed carefully on top of the statue's neck and sat down.

_I wish for happiness  
I seek happiness_

As her song filled the air of the abandoned park, her mind was also flooded with images. Memories from the time she spent in the cage, the birds, her dreams about Oruha, and the color of Kazuhiko's eyes. Every single moment she had spent with the two of them appeared before her eyes and they all blended together in an almost magical way.

_To find happiness with you  
To be your happiness_

She closed her eyes again and this time she could see Oruha and Kazuhiko together clearly, but they were not alone. Suu was walking between them, holding their hands, and it was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen. They were at Fairy Park, riding on the carousel, eating cotton candy, and laughing together. Always, always laughing. And when the sky started to turn red, the three of them sat together and sang a new song.

It was a song about being in the perfect place, about becoming one with your loved ones, a song about being happy.

Suu couldn't help but laugh out loud, her voice breaking just a little.

"Thank you, Kazuhiko." She opened her eyes once more, tears welling in them. "I found my happiness."


End file.
